The Jinx of the Yin-Yang
by jinxii silver
Summary: Jinxii, a rare-blooded troll with interesting habits, is entered into the chaos of homestuck. Is the laughably small troll with a love for preforming arts, hiding something under that huge smile?
1. A Newcomer Arrives! An important prequel

**Note: I added mutations to this fanfic, such as silver blood and twins. Its my spin to the story, so bear with me. :) BTW: Disclaimer: I own nothing except for silver blood, Jinxii, and Kaykay belongs to my Best Friend. :D**

Kaykay gestured over to another troll staring opened-mouthed at her. "Jinxii, this is my brother, Karkat. Karkat, this is Jinxii Silverslash." Jinxii smiled brightly at the other troll. She then turned back to Kaykay. "This isn't your hive! Did you guys move?" Kaykay sighed. "No we just moved into a huge hive because our friends suggested we all move into the same hive. Since they had more rooms to fill, they invited me and you to live here. Let me introduce you to everyone. One sec."

She took a deep breath, and yelled, "EVERYONE BETTER GET THEIR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE TO MEET OUR NEW ROOMATE!" A lot of voices yelled back, and there was a symphony of slamming doors and stomps. Twelve trolls all scampered down the steps, followed by four humans. They all gathered 'round Jinxii and Kaykay. "Everyone, this is Jinxii. Does anybody have any questions about her? "What's your blood color?" somebody shouted from the back. "My blood color is silver!" she shouted back. There were oohs and ahhs all around. There were murmurs.

"Isn't silver really rare?"

"That's between purple and blue on the homesmectrum, right?"

"That's really cool.."

"You know what? If you have any more questions, ask them yourself! Does anybody want to help Jinxii with her luggage?" said Kaykay. There was an eerie silence. "Okay then. Anybody who helps Jinxii with her luggage gets exempt from kitchen duties tonight." Suddenly hands shot up in the air. "How about…. Sollux! Help Jinxii with her crapload of luggage!" While a troll with red and blue 3D glasses went outside to get started, Jinxii turned to her friend. She then immediately started chattering extensively. "Oh my gog Kaykay it's been so long since I last saw you I missed you so much! How have you been? Have you done anything interesting lately? All of these people look really cool I can't wait to get to know all of them. Are we going to do anything done today? Oh did I tell you I got a trollian account? I'll tell you my handle later. Oh my gosh this place is so huge! Did you guys all build it? Oh man I'm sooooooo excited! Are those humans? They look funny. Oh gosh it's so cool here!" Kaykay just looked at her. She was quite used to these extensive rants. They happened a lot. Then she looked at Karkat. "Wait a minute. Jinxii, Karkat, come here a sec." They both came. "Okay can you two line up back to back?" They did. Everybody else looked at them. Kaykay burst into laughter. "Jinxii, have you grown at all? Your five inches shorter than Karkat. Karkat, I guess you're finally taller than somebody else. Besides me of course."

"Shut up Kaykay." Said Karkat. Jinxii just kept on being her hyper self. Sollux shouted from outside, "Can I please get a little help over here?" in a lispy voice. "How much stuff did you bring? Gog." Jinxii stopped chattering and bounded out to help Sollux. When she got up to her room she looked at the door. "Hey, it has my symbol on it!" Jinxii exclaimed. "It's so you don't get lost." Said Kaykay. "Cool." Jinxii opened the door. "Wow, this is-" She stopped when her eyes fell on the recuperation pod. She looked horrified. "Get that-that thing- out of here." "But-" exclaimed Kaykay. "Now" said Jinxii with a terrifying glare. Sollux was going to protest but thought better of that when he saw the glare that could make a lion turn tail and run. Jinxii sat in the corner while they moved the pod out, and a bed in. Kaykay walked over to her friend. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just tired." Kaykay looked nervous when she said those words. "Okay, take a nap, but drink plenty of coffee when you get up okay? You know how it goes when you don't. We don't want that to happen here." Jinxii laid down for her nap, and slowly drifted into a slumber...


	2. Redecorating!

Jinxii ran down the steps behind Kaykay. "What's for dinner? Who's making it? Those peach skinned things sure are weird. What are they called? Do they eat food? What do they like to eat? What's for dinner?" Kaykay rolled her eyes and yawned. "We're having pizza. You asked that twice." Jinxii smiled widely as she followed Kaykay. "I love pizza!" When they drew closer to the dining room, many different voices were heard. They walked into the dining room. And chaos ruled. People were chattering loudly, arguing, and messing around. A troll with greenish lipstick was sewing at the table like it was completely normal. A troll with gray and white clown makeup, really messy, curly, hair, and long horns, was continuously honking a horn with a dreamy expression along his sleepy face. A troll with a robotic arm, blue lined eyes, and long hair was yelling at a stuttering troll boy with bull-like horns and robotic legs. A human with sunglasses just sat there watching the chaos, and a nerdy looking human idolized a dirty looking bunny, and so on. Complete and udder chaos. It ruled. With an iron fist. "Well, let's sit down." Said Kaykay. They went around the table until they found two empty seats next to Karkat. Kaykay sat next to Karkat, and Jinxii sat next to Kaykay. Jinxii looked around her. The troll from earlier with the lispy voice and the 3D glasses was also sitting next to her, messing with a computer program. Jinxii took a closer look at him, and a look of recognition flashed across her face. She stared in horror at the troll. Sollux, for that was his name, felt himself being watched. He turned to her and she immediately looked away. Besides this morning, he had never seen her in his entire life, but she looked at him like they had some sort of horrible past together. He wondered why. The new girl sure was weird. Karkat, on the other hand was desperately holding his hands over his ears. His twin leaned over to him. "Trouble Karkles?" He abruptly banged his fists on the table and stood up. "CAN EVERYBODY SHUT THEIR ARROGANT TRAPS FOR FIVE SECONDS? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" everybody was quiet for several seconds. "Five." Said the she troll with the robotic arm. Then the conversation began again. Karkat threw his hands in the air in defeat, and banged his head on the table.

Later, the she troll followed her friend one flight up from her room. Another set of doors with symbols greeted her eyes. She followed Kaykay until she came to the door with a yin-yang on it. She opened it. A monstrous room with a low hanging ceiling was behind the door. "This is your studio. Do whatever you like with it. Eridan turned his into a war planning room. Kanaya turned hers into a fashion studio. So in conclusion, do whatever the heck you please with this room." "Can I expand it? I want to build it a little more." Asked Jinxii, with a hopeful expression on her face. "Sure. I don't care." "Yay!" She got to work at once.

It took her three days to change the room and remodel. She also sealed rooms out one flight up to do what she wanted to do, and installed a window next to the door with silver curtains so people could look inside her room if the curtains allowed it. She moved most of her stuff into her studio, which consisted of dojo mats, a variety of swords and weapons of all kinds, five electric guitars, five large chests filled with instruments, a piano, a DJ's table for mixing tapes, lots and lots of microphones, yoga mats, candles, furniture, rugs, coffee tables, fourteen chests filled with nothing but coffee, and much, much more. In her huge lunchroom sized room, she moved in a deluxe coffee maker with fourteen more chests of coffee, black and silver sheets, fifteen chests of clothes, and three chests of shoes went in her walk-in closet. She also hung a variety of anime posters on the wall. She installed many shelves in the wall, and anime trinkets, figurines, and cosplay outfits were strewn on them. She put in a giant touchscreen computer with extremely large speakers that took up the wall, and built a passageway to the wiring in case she had to repair. She moved in many comfy chairs and side tables. She then showed Kaykay exactly what she did.

She dragged her friend upstairs to her studio. "I built my studio to fit all my needs in a smaller space. It's pretty cool if you ask me. I sealed up a couple rooms upstairs to do it." She opened the door and a coffee lounge greeted Kaykay's eyes. It had book cases stuffed with manga and action and adventure fantasy novels. As soon as she entered, soft calming music reached her ears. Jinxii grabbed a small remote with arrow buttons on it. She gestured to Kaykay to move back to the door. She clicked a button.  
The half of the room with the coffee lounge in it moved back. The half room flipped and a room with red and blue pads filled the floor. A fully equipped dojo lay in front of them. A mirror filled the wall in front of them, and katanas were hung on the wall. Staffs were hung on a rack in the corner. Nun chucks with leather handles were hung on the other wall and wave master kicking bags lined the wall. Calming Japanese music filled the room. "I built this to maintain my black belt levels in karate, jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do." Kaykay stood speechless. Jinxii took one look and laughed. "There's more!" she clicked another button. The wall moved back again and the wall slid sideways. Dubstep started playing. A panel loaded with buttons and speakers with chairs in front of the slanted table sat in front of a big window with a door in the corner. Inside were microphones hanging from the ceiling. It was a recording studio. Kaykay started to stutter. Jinxii pressed another button. a DJ's table was on a small stage. Panels in the ceiling above them flipped and a disco ball and strobe lights appeared in the ceiling. The dubstep got louder, the lights turned off, and the strobe lights started moving and flashing in all the colors of the hemospectrum. Kaykay looked at Jinxii in amazement. She changed the button to the coffee lounge and exited the room. Kaykay followed her to her room. She entered the room. The first thing Kaykay saw was the huge computer on the wall. She went to the computer and pressed a tiny button in the corner of the screen. The computer turned on and a holographic keyboard appeared some ways away from her. She typed in a code and the trollian website appeared. She appeared to grab the holograph and brought it over to Kaykay. "My handle is MoodyReaper, or MR. Do you like the computer? I hooked it up myself. I also made my racks in my closet move to fit all my clothes. Pretty cool huh?" And Kaykay stood there, speechless.


End file.
